Peanut Butter
by Long-ear Jerboa
Summary: Kakashi finds one day that he has glued his mask to his face. He tries some interesting methods to get it off.


This turned out nothing like I thought it would

This turned out nothing like I thought it would. I get an idea and have a story planned out in my head in a few minutes. But hand writing it out and having to add details and fill in holes in the plot really twist what I plan. It's like I can't get my ideas on paper fast enough, so they end up differently. Get it? Probably not.

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. **

Kakashi closed the door behind him. For some reason, he had been extremely tired today. He had almost fallen asleep while his students were weeding some gardens. Now all he wanted to do was take a 48-hour nap.

Kicking off his shoes, he shuffled to the kitchen. Along with drooping eyes, he had a growling stomach. His kitchen was fairly small, the right size for an apartment.

Kakashi opened the fridge door and peered at its contents. Some milk that was nearing its expiration date, a few fruits, vegetables, water bottles, and a sandwich he had no time to eat the day before. Grabbing the sandwich, a fruit, and a water bottle, he shut the door with his foot and sat down at the counter. The sandwich didn't' taste horrible, but didn't have a fresh, crisp taste either. His fruit was just ripe enough and his water tasted obviously like water.

Shoving his garbage into the trash at the end of the counter, Kakashi stood off his stool and turned the kitchen light off. The bedroom wasn't far away, so he didn't' bother turning the main lights on. Shedding his vest and shoes, rolled Pakkun off the bed, not even bothering to ask why he was there. Soon, he was asleep, only woken later when Pakkun kicked him in the face.

Kakashi woke refreshed and feeling better than the day before. He grabbed some fresh clothes from the laundry room and made his way to the bathroom.

The shower fully woke his mp and Kakashi quickly brushed his teeth before changing his clothes. His mask felt a little damp and sticky, but he put it on anyway, figuring it would dry in the sun.

Grabbing his keys and money for when Naruto forgot money for his ramen, he locked his door and was on his way. The walk wasn't long to team 7's meeting place, but he always stopped at the memorial stone, staying there for hours.

Today was no different, and the sun had risen high above his head by the time Kakashi started towards his team. The day went fairly fast, and soon the four out them were at Irichiraku's for a bowl of ramen.

But when Kakashi tried to eat, his mask wouldn't come off. He attempted to peel it off, getting weird looks from his students when he lost his grip and smacked his hands on the bowl, sending ramen flying everywhere.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Sakura appeared to be contemplating whether Kakashi was losing his mind or not.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Naruto's loud voice filled the air.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna cut training a little short today. Be ready for extra tomorrow.

"Awww, c'mon!"

"Naruto, stop complaining." Kakashi stood up and weaved his way through people in the streets. Hi reached his apartment in a short time, and let himself in.

Kicking his shoes at the wall, he entered the bathroom and tried to get his mask off again. But there was no way it would come off without bringing his face with it.

"Ok Kakashi, think. What did I do yesterday?" Kakashi had woken up, feeling extremely tired. He want to the store, and got laundry soap, bread, yogurt, and more glue to keep the countertop from lifting off again. Rushing to the washing machine and almost tripping over a strategically place Pakkun, he checked in the space between the washer and the wall.

The laundry soap was nowhere to be found, but there was the glue. Grabbing his clothes out to the dryer, he found that they were stiff. _Great, how in the world did this happen? First thing first, getting this stupid mask off. It reminds me of the time Obito got his gum stuck in his hair. I'm not even sure how the gum traveled up to his forehead. What did sensei use to get it out? Peanut butter?_

Figuring it was worth a shot, Kakashi fumbled through the contents of his cupboard. At the back was a jar about half full. Sliding open his silverware drawer, he grabbed a butter knife and scooped out some peanut butter.

Within a few minutes, Kakashi had spread the peanut butter all over his face and sat down to wait a few minutes. Later, he tried yet again to peel the mask off. After scratching at the edge of the mask, Kakashi had managed to get his fingers underneath, but his face was sore.

Option 1 was down. Thing of how to rip the mask off, Kakashi remembered when he had slammed the door 9in a desperate attempt to pull out his tooth. This was a different dilemma, but he had already put peanut butter on his face, so the wasn't anything else that was weirder.

Sticking some wire through his mask and tying the other end to the door, he got his footing and slammed the door. A second later, face met door and Kakashi was sprawled on the floor.

It was getting late, and Kakashi had so far turned himself into a peanut butter conclusion victim. So, he dragged himself to the bathroom and tuned on the shower.

He stripped and stepped under the spray. The peanut butter took a little while to get off, but eventually he could only detect a faint scent.

Turning off the shower, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping off the mirror, he noticed that his mask was sagging slightly. Gripping it, it slowly slid off his face.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like peanut butter?"

**Ugh. Hated it.**


End file.
